Truco o trato
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Durante la noche de brujas Astoria y Ginny se disfrazan juntas, Ginny de Krueger y Astoria de una geisha. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Disclaimer: J K Rowling

Advertencias: Femslash

Raiting: K

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truco o trato<span>**

Para la fiesta de Halloween que organizó Draco, Gabrielle fue invitada por su hermana, así que fue directamente a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para su disfraz, después de todo era temática la fiesta, Ginny su novia le acompañó.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de disfraces habían muchísimos, y muy geniales Ginny se enamoró del de uno de Freddie Krueger así que se lo llevó sin problemas, ella por su parte eligió uno de geisha que le llamó bastante la atención.

Cuando llegaron a casa ambas se ayudaron a vestirse, querían estar hermosas hoy hermosamente espeluznante claro, porque había premios para el mejor disfraz y además no querían dejarse vencer por Draco y su disfraz de Drácula aunque ese supone que eran secretos ellas se las ingeniaron para verlo mientras se lo compraba porque entro inmediatamente después de ellas. Dejaron dulces en una caja sobre una mesa al lado de la puerta así sus padres les daban a los niños, nunca se sabe cuándo va a llegar ese Fred o George que pueden hacer la broma pesada del siglo, así que sin más terminaron de alistarse, Ginny insistió en que comieran allí pero Gabrielle no quería sabía que la comida no sería tan buena como la que podía preparar la veela de su abuela, así que mientras cocinaba Ginny optó por ir yendo, se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Cuando llego Fleur Astoria estaba retocándose el maquillaje, entonces se enfureció.

— ¿A caso piensas ir vestida igual que yo? —Le reprochó, ella se dio vuelta y efectivamente su hermana era una geisha, entonces se enojo ella también.

—De qué hablas yo llevo diciéndolo desde que me invitaste—

—Y yo pensándolo desde que es Octubre, ahora quítatelo—

—Ni en broma Fleur—Le dijo levantándose y mirándola amenazadoramente.

Entonces comenzaron a perseguirse—Que te lo quites, joder—Le gritaba mientras le agarraba del kimono—

—Noo, y quítate, que lo estas rompiendo—Pero Fleur continuó llego un momento del tira y afloja que se escuchó cómo se rompía la tela.

— ¡Eres una imbécil estas feliz! —Le chilló Astoria recogiendo los pedazos de una de las mangas. Fleur se sonrojo estaba avergonzada no quería llegar a eso, miro hacia el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, idiota—Le gritó se desvaneció para aparecerse en el baño de la fiesta.

Comenzó a llorar, era muy idiota su hermana no podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer por unos estúpidos celos. Entonces entró Ginny, la vio así y se le partió el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó acercándose a ella, pero los sollozos e hipidos le impidieron entenderlo todo, solo alcanzó a escuchar Fleur, imbécil, y romper. Pero era suficiente supo inmediatamente que había pasado, así que se fue directamente al frente de ella y la abrazó, seguía llorando arruinándose el maquillaje pero poco le importaba así que cuando por fin paró, Hermione saco la varita y le arregló eso.

—Ya ya…esta bien, yo te lo arreglo, no llores que me partes el corazón—Le dijo Ginny y Astoria asintió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parar, hasta que solo dio hipidos sollozos lastimeros.

Ginny pronto conjuró hilos y agujas, así comenzó a cocerle el traje, cuando termino el Kimono estaba como nuevo.

—Y listo, ahí lo tienes—Le dijo y Astoria asintió.

Tomó su mano y fueron al balcón donde estaban las bebidas, se llevó dos cervezas de manteca y le dio una a Astoria que le agradeció, una vez apoyadas en la barandilla, le tomó la cara y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Ya no llores, estas perfecta—Le dijo con mucho amor y le acomodó el Kimono, Astoria solo sonrió, no podía creer lo buena que era esta mujer, la amaba mucho.

—Gracias—

—Hey no hay de que—le respondió y la beso, estuvieron gran parte de la noche así luego bailaron hasta que todo terminó.


End file.
